ichgoxnel
by jsharp2
Summary: what if ichigo becomes the king of the espada and arrancars? he becomes stronger than them all even after the war with aizen and he regains his lost power but...this time as a arrancar! i spell checked it!


i do not own bleach or related characters.

ok so this is when after the great war with aizen and this is also a ichigoxnel story and nel is always in her grown up from. ichigo also has no power because of the final

getsuga.

normal pov

ichigo was walking home when suddenly he felt a high spirtual pressure and fell to the ground and he went unconscious and then a espada gate opend and a girl came out and

that girl was nel. she smirked seeing that ichigo was already unconscious. she picked him up and she went through the gate to los noches. moments later, ishida, inoue, and chad

arrived and didnt find anything.

in las noches

ichigo just woke up to see that he was in a big light green bed. it must have been a queen size! ichigo thought. ichigo then heard voices and got off the bed and looked in the

hall way and saw what he thought was nel and he thought "what! why is bel here! wait a minute! where am i exactly!" nel then saw ichigo and just sighed before saying

"hello ichigo i guess i should explain. i brought you to nas loches so you can become king and save the soul society and your friends" "but how! i dont even hace my powers!"

ichigo asked and then she replied "thats why your going to be come an vasto lordus and gain more power than any of us" ichigo was shocked at this but before he could protest,

nel said "and even if you refused we could just force you by destroying the soul society. trust me when i say this, i didnt want to do this but the arrancars decided they want

you as king and there making me tell you this" i just sighed and said "fine! how do i become a arrancar?" and she just giggled and replied by pushing my living my but her hand

went through me and my soul came out. then she slashed my soul chain and said "you will be in here until you learn to accept your hollow half" and with that she closed the door and

locked it. after a while, ichigo started loosing his sanity, peice by peice. his sirt chain then crumbled and a dark ball surronded ichigo and when it letted go of him, he was now in

his soul reaper cloths excpet the colors were opposits along with a white blade he also had a hole in his chest right below his neck and people could see the hole. he also had the red markings in the left side of his face. nel then entered the room and smirked at him and said "looks like some one

finally has it down" ichigo smirked back at the espada. she then said "so...what do you plan to do king?" this got ichigo thinking for a minute and then he said "first tell me...how long was i in this room"

she looked at him for a minute then said "youve been in here for about 5 years" well...that got ichigo a free freak out but nel calmed him own and said "sorry" he looked at her like she was crazy and then said

"dont be...after all i get to spend more time with you now" with that she smiled. "well then i bet your pretty hungry so how about somthing to eat?" nel asked and he nodded. they walked into a big room

where a bunch of arrancars were. they all stopped talking when ichigo and nel entered the room and all the arrancars looked at ichigo. some with respect and others with disgust. nel sitted down in an emty seat

and motioned ichigo to sit down in the seat right next to her and he did. all the arrancars gasped at this and one said "hey! who dares sit next to the 1 espada!" and ichigo just ignored him which made him angrier

and nel watched ichigo carefully, wanting to see what he will do. then the idiot spoke again "hey im talking to you! do you even know who i am!" ichigo then looked the guy straight in the eye and said "should

i really care for such a weakling like your self?" ichigo said in a calm voice. this enraged the idiot and then the idiot was about to punch this guy when nel spoke "its ok yoshiten" "but my queen!" yoshiten protested

but fell silent when nel said "you should treat this man with respect after all, hes not just any man but he is king of any espada or even me, he is the new king of las noches!" everyone gasped at this and then the idiot

spoke again! "doe...does this mean he's your husband?" "WHAT! NO YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL! IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN ILL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT UNDERSTOOD!" nel screamed and yoshiten nodded and apoligized

to ichigo. ichigo then asked nel "since when are you the number 1 espada?" she looked at him and then said "sorry king but i dont really remember how long ago" ichigo nodded. ?my queen or...um espada 1 nel um...

...i dont since any spirtitual pressure from the king, why is that?" a young arrancar asked and nel replied "its because his spiritual pressure is so high that we cant even feel it unless he lowers it to our level" the

girl nodded and returned to eating. then a arrancar came up to nel and ichigo and putted plates infront of them and nel could tell ichigo had no idea what it was so she told ichigo "its a vasto lordus for the espada and

you and every one else eats audishas or lower" "what! i cant eat a soul!" ichigo protested but nel said "trust me whe i say it wont hurt you" "f...fine ill try it but i wont like it!" ichigo replied and most of the

arrancars and espada were thinking "wow...thats...kinda...childish there" ichigo tasted the vasto lordus and he thought "maaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn this tastes good!" "well?" nel asked and he looked at

her worried for a second then said "i-its good" and the espada and arrancars sighed before returning to there meal. ichigo and nel returned to there meal as well and then nel said "anyways before you can take the throne

i have to train you" he nodded and they started eating again. after they were done eating nel took ichigo to the same room he fought grimmjow in and nel said "this is where ill train you"ichigo nodded then took her sword and

atacked ichigo but ichigo was faster and pulled out his blade and was able to block it. they both smirked. she then jumped back and shot a cero but ichigo was able to dodge it but after he did nel came up behind him and tried slashing

him but luckily ichigo's skin was to har. she gasped and ichigo smirked at her gasped and said "what?isnt your skin suppose to get harder and more thick the more powerful you become?" he said as he grabbed the head of the blade and

pulled it back. she was falling twards him and before she could stop and get up, ichigo had his blade by her throat. "thats one time you couldve died. you sure im the one training here?" ichigo asked and nel replied "fine i guess

that your good in combat but you need to learn a cero, gran ray cero, and bala and find out your hidden abilities"he nodded at what she said. "ok so all you have to do is put reistu in your thinger and let it explode in one direction" he did what

she said and he shot the cero with unbelievable power that shot down seven was truly impressed and she decided in her head that she'll just let him find out how to do the gran ray cero in a actual fight out side los noches and before he

could say anything after the battle nel told him not to use his ressurection form inside los noches or the gran ray cero and that nel will tell him the steps of gran ray cero but not how to do it which she then nel said "well you should

probally get some sleep" she said as she turned around but ichigo asked "ummmmm where do i sleep? oh and can i go to my home town first?" she spun around and looked at him with a gasped face and then turned in a heart welcoming one and she said 'i

guess but only for a little bit" he smirked at this unil nel said but first i need to teach you how to open a gate. in order to do that just concetrate on your hometown and peirce the wind in a certain point of reistu in a small area" she said this

and ichigo was concetrating on every word and then a black potal opened like a mouth and nel sqeaked in happines amd then ichigo smirked at being able to do this and then thay entered.

in the soul society

"captain yamotoe! we have 2 espada classed arrancars in kakura town!" a captain said. "any one who wants to go kill it?" the captain said and hitsuguya,byuakua,utatika,kenpachi, and soi fon all raised their hands. "very well now go!" the head captain said and they dispersed.

world of the living

yuzu and kairin were going to see there mothers grave when they saw ishida,chad, and inoue. kairin said hey and they turned and said their hies and found out they both were going to go to the grave yard cause inoue was gonna see her dead brother while chad wanted to see his dead

dad and ishida wanted to see his dead grandfather. they got to the grave yard when they saw a man and woman and only yuzu and kairin reconized the man while the others reconized the girl. "ichigo!" yuzu and kairin scream and the boy turned around to see the girls and his old friends. they all gasped

when they saw ichigo and tears were falling out of yuzu's and kairin's eyes. they ran up to ichigo and jump hug him. the boy known as ichigo hugged back but with as little force as possible since he was now having high spirit energy and monstorus speed and strength. nel looked at the girls hugging ichigo

and was slightly irritated but didnt show it, just smiled with a vain on the right timple. then there was a gate opening up behind nel and ichigo. then 5 figures came out and it was the captains that decided to go to destroy the espada. all the captains were suprised to see ichigo and even more

suprised when they felt a small but defiantly bigger spiritual energy around him. "ichigo! it seems you have your powers back lets fight!" kenpachi said as he was about to draw his blade but before he could, ichigo dissapeared and reappeared so fast that byakua couldnt even keep and eye on him. ichigo

now forced zarakai to put his blade up and said "not now zaraki! i dont want my sisters getting hurt by spiritual pressure to high now!" all the captains were suprised by ichigo's sudden speed and strength to put a captain down with in mere seconds. 


End file.
